Tion Lannister
'Tion Hill '''is the secretly acknowledged bastard son of Lord Tywin Lannister and a prostitute named Dyanna. The younger paternal half-brother of Cersei, Jaime, and Tyrion Lannister, and the older maternal half-brother of Rosamund,AAlys, and Marla. Biography ''Origin and Birth Approximately four years after the end of Robert's Rebellion, Lord Tywin Lannister visisted the Lion's Den, a popular brothel in Lannisport and took the services of a prostitute known only as Dyanna. After he was finished with her, Tywin left The Lion's Den to return to Casterly Rock and knowing he would never see or hear of Dyanna ever again as she was just a whore who's no one or so he thought. Dyanna later found out she was pregnant with Tywin's child. Although she did not know it until it was actually starting to show. During the first few months the pregnancy wasn't shown so she was still able to work but when it did start to show, Dyanna knew that no man, lord or sellsword whatsoever would want to have a whore carrying a child so she was forced to stop working until the baby was born. Since she was longer working and that Eren, the owner of The Lion's Den always says Every whore only gets what she make, Dyanna started to have trouble to support herself until her child was born. But this paticular brothel wasn't as ordinary as it seemed to be, the other prostitutes all gave part of their money to Dyanna so she wouldn't end up living on the streets of the very prosperous city that is Lannisport, where they knew that not a single noble would worry about a pregnant whore which started another saying in the borthel between diffrent postitutes When one of us is down, we reach down to help and protect her from suffering. Dyanna gave birth to Tion inside her chamber at the den in 286 AC. A few months after he was born, Dyanna took her newborn to the gates of Casterly Rock to see Tywin and tell him about her newborn son claiming it was his. Only when she go to the front gate and asked to see him the guards posting at the door immediately told her off saying, Lord Tywin has no buisness to do with a whore or her bastrad'. Still Dyanna, remained and only asked to deliver a message to Lord Tywin and thankfully one guard showed pity and compassion and ran to deliver the message to the Warden of the West. When the guard got to Tywin, he didn't beleive that a whore whom he barely remembered claimed that she gave birth to his son until he came out the front gate of Casterly Rock to see Dyanna and her son himself. He went to Dyanna and only to tell her she was lying until he layed eyes on the new born and saw that he looked exactly like his eldest son Jaime when he was a baby. Tywin looked at her and asked what did she want for this not to to be kept quiet, he was prepared to offer her enough gold for her and their son's lifetime but she said that all she wanted was enough to make sure that he would never starve or be homeless on the streets. She also asked that he acknowleged that her baby was also his own bastard son by chosing his name and therefore would be able to take the surname of bastards born in the Westerlands, Hill by doing so. Tywin, hesitated between either disposing of the both Dyanna and the baby boy or obliged to her demands since even though the newborn was a lowborn bastard he was still carrying Lannister blood. So he said that if its what it took to get her out of his life and his family to keep his reputaton, he would agree. He never saw Dyanna or his now acknowleged bastard son, Tion Hill who he named after his uncle who was killed in battle again. He was not Dyanna's only child but was her only son, she had three daughters; Rosamund, Alys and Marla after him who surprisingley all have share the same father who is a soldier in the Lannister army. Tion along with his sisters were raised by their mother alone who was occasionnaly overwhelmed with four children so the other prostitutes helped her raised them. As he grew up, he never knew who his father really was and his mother never intended to tell him. ''Early Life Tion grew up alongside his half-sisters in the brothel and acted a bit protective since he knew that this wasn't a good enviroment for children to grow up in. But all of them were sometimes beaten by the men who asked for their mothers service and Tion, not wanting his sisters to get hurt stood in front of those men and took the slaps and sometimes even a few punches but even then, it still wasn't enough, Rosamund, Alys and Marla would all get beaten up. When he was 13, both Rosamund and Alys who were nine and seven years old respectivly were with their mother in their chamber and a a lord came to have sex, Dyanna asked all of them leave but Alys wanted to stay, even with plea from both her brother and mother she didn't listen and the lord slapped her acorss the face. Tion got angry and punched him in the face and broke his nose but the lord was alot bigger than him. He didn't stand a chance and he got slapped beofre getting beaten up until Dyanna stopped the lord, telling him this time would be free of charge. She made him take his sisters and leave her chamber. This event caused him to resent high-borns for mistreating and direspecting low-borns, treating them as nothing more than dirt. From that day on, Tion depsied any and all high-borns since they all thought themselves as superior to others because of their wealth, lands and titles. He started to see them as the lowest and the pitiest of all because they were barely even human for treating others who are not them or like them. That event made him see the world and the people who are not close to him, in a very diffrent way. Which made him always trying to think ahead to prevent from what happened to his mother and sisters again. Unknown to him at the time, this new mentality would eventually change his life forever. Decides Stepping out of the Shadows In 301 AC, only a few weeks after Tywin was killed by his own son and Tion's half-brother, Tyrion Lannister, Dyanna told all of her children that they were going to travel and go see Casterly Rock, though only from afar. Later on, the enitre family arrives at the Rock and it was there that Dyanna finally revealed to Tion who he really was. She chose not to tell him until now was for two reasons. The first was because of the deal Dyanna and Tywin made not long after he was born but now that he was dead, the deal was therefore terminated. The second reason was that she was afraid. Afraid that from what little she had seen of him in person and from the countless stories she heard about the great Tywin Lannister, Dyanna was afraid that he would become more and more like him than he already was starting to be though he denied it completley. Though it take alot of convincing for Tion to beleive his father was the richest and most powerfrul man in all of Westeros, he eventually did beleive when she told him how they looked and were similiar. Both were ruthless if anyone threatened their family or went against them. Both were very clever and strategic men who thought ahead. But this news didn't change how he viewed the high-borns, as a matter of fact it grew even more because now, Tion knew who he was what he needed to do next, go claim what was his and not only would he destroy the Lannister forces, but would reduce the name and house to ash and rebuilt it without the lies, decits, debts and blood-shed they left behind them. Proving even more that he was indeed Tywin's son since what he would do to the Lannisters is the same what his father did to House Reyne and House Tarbeck. They all returned to Lannisport and Tion started to get to work on his plan, which was to become what he despised in order to have the power to confront the Lannisters on their level. So he went to find the only person who knows any and every kind of information to do so anyone wants to know. A person that even the lowest of lowborns know, Varys or so he thought. He was proven to be already a dead men end since he left Westeros when smuggling Tyrion away in Essos. Therefore Tion needed a new plan to get information which would lead to power and eventually would lead to the Lannisters. Birth of the Bastard Lion So now, he trying to find a way to get recongnized and hopefully gain the attention of someone important in a position of power, he started to wonder the lower parts of Lannisport, those very close to the Lion's Den. Over there in slums he met some the other smallfolks, the low-borns just like him. Tion saw three of them arguing with another young man about his age but he was too far to hear what the issue was about. Still he chose to go to wars of the conflict instead of going the opposite direction. He ran to the the three man and punched the first first before kicking the second who fell back on a food cart. Tion and the young man fought the three muggers, knocking two of them out while the third ran away saying that they would both pay for this. After the fight, the young man said he owed Tion a debt for stepping in even when he didn't have to and revealed his name, Aaron Rivers, another bastard from the Riverlands. Aaron asked if he could offer him a drink to partly repay him for saving his life. Tion told him that wasn't necessary. Aaron insisted that he has to now, so both young men set off to the only tavern in those lower parts of the slums anyone in the city could afford, The Castle Mug. Once inside the tavern, Aaron asked him why did he chose to step in? Tion said that low-borns have to look out for one another since no else does, and because he found Aaron interesting since he was willing to offer him a drink to yes the man who saved you that also happens to be a complete stranger. At the same moment they heard men shouting over a tavern game and the money that was lost and won. The one ochestrating the game tried to calculate how much coin he had taken from the losers of the game. Aaron looked at Tion and asked him if he wanted to try and play? which he said yes to but asked what were the wagers. The man told him ten silver stags if he would geussed right. Tion asked what does he have to give if he loses? The gambler replied that if he lost he would take one of his fingers. The game began which was a dice game, bet were done being placed on which number would it fall on. Tion placed his bets on the lowest number, one. The other gamblers laguhed as they saw no reason as to how Tion would bet on the lowest number. But that didn't make him lose confidence as a matter of fact it increased it like Aaron who chose to bet on the number five. He told Tion that was one hell of a gamble, which he replied the same because Aaron was also playing and was also risk losing a finger. Even so both young men didn't back out. So it began the gambler rolled the dice to see whose number would the die fall on. The other two berets were more relaxed than Tion and Aaron were. But surpringly the die fall on the most unexpected number of all was the one. Which meant that Tion won the ten silver stags and was about to take them when the dealer stabbed the table grabbing the bag of ten silver stags saying that he dosen't like being cheated. To which Aaron put his hand on the bag too and replied... Family tree | JEYNE= }} | DYANNA= }} }} House Umber family tree House Lannister family tree Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Bastard Category:House Lannister